


After Work

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: A small T'Purstine drabble
Relationships: Christine Chapel/T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	After Work

"I'm home!" Nyota called as she entered her small apartment she shared with her girlfriends.

"Hey, honey." Christine said, looking up from her phone. "C'mere." She beckoned Nyota to the table where she was sitting so she could place a kiss on her cheek.

"Ashayam." T'Pring greeted, entering the kitchen and offering her hands with her first two fingers stretched out for the ozh'esta.

"Aw, guys." Nyota said, sighing as she sat down next to Christine.

"Hard day?" Christine asked, offering her a hand, which Nyota took and squeezed gratefully.

"I know they're young, but trying to teach young children languages is like trying to teach Jim to be polite. A waste if my fucking time."

T'Pring handed her a cup of coffee. "Not quite. You are raising the money we need to settle down somewhere that isn't this apartment."

"Thanks, babe." Nyota said. "I know, its just that T'Gin _refuses_ to use gender pronouns, and Archer doesn't understand that some languages dont have them." She flopped her head onto the table. "Kids suck. Lets never have any."

"Okay." Christine said.

"Why don't you introduce T'Gin and Archer? Isn't Archer learning Vulcan because his parents plan to move there? And isn't T'Gin learning Standard? Let them interact."

"Fuck, T'Pring, you're a genius. I knew there was a reason I bonded with you."

"Love, k'diwa."

"Yeah, that to."

"We love you too, sweetie." Christine placed a kiss on Nyota's head. "Lets move to the couch? Lying on the concrete counter can't be good for your head."

"Okay." They all moved to their couch, curling up together. It was peaceful as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is gender-snatched, my T'Purstine focused tumblr is t-purstine-love


End file.
